Pourquoi
by Shinigamie Yui
Summary: J'ai remis le chapitre 1 à jour et j'ai updaté le second chapitre. Donc, Heero disparait, Duo culpabilise et pour connaitre la suite il faut lire.
1. Default Chapter

POURQUOI

**Auteur :** Shinigamie Yui

**Série :** Dallas…. Ah non, toujours pas, c'est Gundam Wing.

**Email :**

**Genre :** Yaoi, ça c'est sur pour le reste c'est à vous de voir.

**Couple :** dans le futur ce sera normalement 0102 et 0304 pour 05 on verra.

**Disclaimer :** Si je le dis pô, les g-boys m'ont promis de faire venir les tits mossieurs habillés en blanc, qui vont apporter pour moi une grande chemise blanche avec les manches qui s'attachent dans le dos. Donc, ILS SONT PO À MOUA, boooooouuuuuhhhhh TT.

_L'italique ce sont les pensées des persos._

Prologue.

Le docteur J faisait des allers-retours dans son bureau. Il martelait le sol avec des pas lourds et il songeait en même temps.

_Comment cela avait-il pu se produire, il l'avait créé de toutes pièces, il était censé être parfait, mais apparemment une erreur lors de sa création avait du survenir._

Le simple fait de penser à lui et à son attitude lui fit monter le sang aux oreilles.

_Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça, alors qu'il l'avait élevé ?_

Décidément, rien ne tournait rond et la hargne qu 'il avait contre lui ne cessait d'augmenter. Mais il se calma finalement et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. A présent, il réfléchissait à un plan, contre lui ou plutôt pour son bien. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé l'idée qu'il cherchait, un sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur terrifiante.

Les G-Boys revenaient de mission. L'ambiance était plutôt lourde. Heero était au volant du 4X4 et ne desserrait pas les dents, il avait le regard fixe et était totalement concentré sur sa conduite. Duo, à côté de lui, baissait la tête l'air coupable ; quant aux autres, ils étaient sur la banquette arrière et ne disaient pas un mot. La tension qui régnait, était presque palpable.

Vu l'attitude du soldat parfait qui était encore plus renfermé que d'habitude (ce qui est très difficile mais tout de même possible), personne n'avait de mal à comprendre la situation : la mission s'était mal passée et le Japonais était très énervé. Finalement, ils finirent par arriver à la planque (qui était toujours aussi miteuse) et descendirent de voiture. Tous attendaient une réaction de la part de l'iceberg. Celle-ci ne se fit pas trop attendre.

La porte de la planque s'ouvrit assez violemment, 4 G-Boys apeurés entrèrent hâtivement et allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Heero entre en dernier, fit claquer assez fort la porte et se retourna rapidement vers Duo.

-« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire, t'as failli tous nous faire descendre. Y se passe quoi dans ta tête, tu as des penchants suicidaires en ce moment ? » Dit-il avec une rage dans la voix à peine cacher.

-« J'suis désolé » dit Duo, avec une voix à demi étranglée et en ramenant ses genoux vers son torse.

-« Baka, ça nous fait une belle jambe que tu sois désolé, imagine qu'un de nous ait été blessé ou pire ou bien que la mission tombe à l'eau ! »

-« Alors t'avais peur pour quoi exactement, que la mission tombe à l'eau ou que l'un de nous ne revienne pas ? » dit Duo sur un ton plus ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-« ……… »

-« Ce silence en dit long. »

-« De toute façon, tu as failli tout planter en même temps, c'est de ta faute et y a rien à redire là dessus ! » répondit Heero, un peu désorienté par l'attaque de son homologue.

-« T'es un peu dure avec Duo, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper » dit Quatre qui était dans les bras de Trowa, « simplement la faute commise aujourd'hui aurait été un peu plus grave de conséquences que d'habitude. »

-« Alors comme ça tu prends sa défense ? » dit Hee-chan sur un ton dur.

-« Non pas forcément mais il est déjà assez blâmé comme ça, c'est pas la peine de le rabaisser encore plus. »

-« Mais il nous fait le même coup à chaque fois, on peut pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte » dit Heero sur un ton exaspéré, le sang lui battait aux oreilles, « j'en ai plein le dos de rattraper les conneries de ce baka… »

-« Ca suffit » dit Wufei tout à fait calmement, « ce que tu fais ne sers qu'à le morfondre, ça ne changera en rien ce qu'il a fait. »

Duo se recroquevilla sur lui-même, un peu plus, il voyait bien que tous essayaient de plaider sa cause, mais n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment le droit de se défendre, vu ce qu'il avait fait.

FLASH BACK :

_Tout c'était très bien passé jusque là. La mission était des plus simples, s'introduire dans la base d'Oz, poser des explosifs et ressortir sans encombres. Tout ce serait merveilleusement passé si Duo n'avait pas brusquement décidé d'aller enquiquiner les deux gardes d'Oz. Pensant pouvoir les narguer puis les mettre hors d'état de nuire, il avait commis une grave erreur : l'un des soldats l'avait poursuivi tandis que l'autre avait sonné l'alerte dans la base. Si les réflexes de Heero n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils étaient, ils seraient sans doute rester tous les cinq dans la base et auraient explosé avec._

Fin du FLASH BACK.

Sortant de son « rêve », il se rendit compte soudain que la pièce était devenue très calme, il leva alors la tête.

-« Bon ok, j'ai pigé, tout le monde le défend alors qu'il a fait une connerie, comme d'habitude c'est toujours moi le rabat-joie , j'en ai ma claque ! » répondit Heero.

Sur ce, il prit sa veste et sorti sans même se retourner.

-« Mais pourquoi il le prend comme ça, d'habitude il est jamais aussi inquiet ? » dit Wufei.

-« Je crois qu'il y a autre chose » dit Quatre, « il tente de nous cacher quelque chose, je ressens comme un malaise en lui. On le questionnera quand il reviendra, pour l'instant je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul. »

Effectivement le japonais déambulait en ville. Il était déjà tard et les rues étaient assez sombres. Il songeait en silence.

_Comment je fais pour me prendre la tête à ce point. D'habitude, je me contente de le tirer de ses mauvais pas, mais là c'était plus grave._

En effet, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Duo, il était coincé dans un couloir, le soldat allait le poignarder. S'il n'était pas intervenu à l'heure qu'il est il serait mort.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais si il avait été blessé ou pire, j'ose pas s'imaginer. Duo si seulement tu savais à quel point…_

Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les trois hommes qui le suivaient depuis qu'il avait quitté la planque.

A suivre…

Réponse au review :

-Black Sharne : ça y est j'ai décoché la case pour les review anonymes, dsl je suis encore novice sur , ensuite mici bcp pour ta review, je sais que c'est court mes je vais faire des chapitres plus longs par la suite, c'est juste pour situer l'action pour le moment.

-Kazuka : mici pr ta review , je vais essayer de ne po tro vous décevoir, mais 2 review, c déjà bien plus ke ce ke je pensais avoir lol !!

Bon ben on se retrouve au prochain chapitre. , tout le monde kissu.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Shinigamie Yui

**Série :** Les feux de l'amour…. Comment ça c'est pas ça ?, ben ça doit être Gundam Wing alors.

**Email :**

**Genre :** Yaoi, ça c'est sur pour le reste c'est à vous de voir.

**Couple :** dans le futur ce sera normalement 0102 et 0304 pour 05 on verra.

**Disclaimer :** Si je le dis pô, les g-boys m'ont promis de faire venir les tits mossieurs habillés en blanc, qui vont apporter pour moi une grande chemise blanche avec les manches qui s'attachent dans le dos. Donc, ILS SONT PO À MOUA, boooooouuuuuhhhhh TT.

Le chapitre est court mais pour le moment j'arrive pas à en faire des plus longs, en plus avec l'arrivée de mes partiels ça m'aide pas vraiment.

Au fait petite question, vous voulez que notre Wu Fei international soit avec une nana ou un mec parce que jusqu'à maintenant j'ai pas d'idées, alors si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider !!

Réponse au review :

-Black Sharne : ça y est j'ai décoché la case pour les review anonymes, désolé je suis encore novice sur , ensuite mici beaucoup pour ta review, je sais que c'est court mais je vais faire des chapitres plus longs par la suite, c'est juste pour situer l'action pour le moment.

-Kazuka : mici pour ta review , je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous décevoir, mais 2 review, c déjà bien plus que ce que je pensais avoir lol !!

-Little thing : voilà la suite !! mici pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur.

-Gayana : je sais pas si j'ai réussi à suivre tes conseils, en tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'en donner.

-Ruines : comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu me fais trop de compliment !!! mici bcp

-Lihiel : voilà enfin la suite, je sais que je l'avais promis pour avant la fin des vacances mais j'ai pas pu j'avais pas d'inspiration !!

Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les trois hommes qui le suivaient depuis qu'il avait quitté la planque. Alors qu'il arrivait au détour d'une rue un peu sombre, il se sentit happé dans la ruelle. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se retrouva totalement immobilise, face contre un mur, incapable du moindre geste. Deux hommes, bien plus grand que lui le maintenait fermement et n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper. Malgré cela, Heero tenta de bouger mais rien à faire la prise des deux autres étaient trop forte. Puis le japonais entendit un troisième homme qui semblait s'avancer vers lui. Le nippon ne put le voir mais ce dernier semblait cherché quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en ressortit rapidement une seringue contenant un liquide plus que douteux.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda Heero sur un ton anormalement calme.

« On ne fait que notre boulot, le boss nous a demandé de te ramener en vie, donc on va pas amocher ton joli minois, pour le reste tu verra ça par toi même » répondit le troisième homme.

Sur ce, il s'approcha de Heero, lui introduisit l'aiguille dans le cou et lui injecta le produit que la seringue contenait. Heero tenta de garder les yeux ouverts mais le sédatif qu'on venait de lui injecter semblait très puissant et au bout de 10 secondes de résistance vaine, il sombra dans le noir.

################"(changement de lieu)

« Putain, mais c'est pas possible, ça fait 5 heures qu'il est parti, il devrait être revenu depuis longtemps !!!!! »

« Calme toi Duo, ça sert à rien de s'énerver. »dit Quatre sur un ton doux.

« Que je me calme, mais non c'est pas possible, quand il est parti, il était furax, et puis d'habitude il s'absente 1h voire 2h mais jamais aussi longtemps !!!!!!!! »

« Je sais, mais moi je le ressens encore donc il ne lui est rien arriver, _de grave en tout cas_ »

« Bon il faut que je parte le chercher ! » dit Duo en prenant sa veste. Il allait sortir quand il sentit deux bras le retenir et l'écarter de la porte.

« lâchez-moi les gars, shit, je dois aller le chercher, le quartier est assez chaud et on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer !!!!!! FUCKING SHIT, LACHEZ MOI !!!!! » tonna l'américain en tentant de se soustraire à la prise de Wu Fei et de Trowa.

« Non on te lâchera pas tant que tu ne sera pas calme » répondit calmement Trowa.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverai pas à faire céder ses compagnons d'armes, Duo finit par se tranquilliser et ses amis le lâchèrent.

« Je ressens bien ton malaise mon ami » dit l'arabe, « mais nous devons prendre notre mal en patience, nous commencerons nos recherches demain s'il n'est toujours pas revenu ».

« De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ! » répondit Duo sur un ton mi-coléreux, mi-sarcastique.

###############(changement de lieu)

Lorsque Heero ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut un plafond blanc immaculé. Il sentit également la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Malgré le sédatif, il se rendit compte rapidement de tout ce qui l'entourait : il se trouvait dans une sorte de salle opératoire. Il était, semble-t-il, solidement arrimer à un genre de table d'autopsie, il n'arrivait même pas à gesticuler. Puis, le voile qui se trouvait sur sa vue se leva, et là, il l'aperçut.

« Docteur… J…. ? » appela Heero d'une voix faible.

« Détends toi, je suis désolé de te faire subir ça mais c'est pour parfaire ton entraînement, il semblerait que tu montres certaine lacune. » répondit le scientifique.

« qu'est….ce que….vous aller …..me faire… ? »

« Tu le découvrira par toi même plus tard, tu verra quand je t'aurai réarranger tout ira mieux, et tu ne pensera plus du tout à lui » dit J avec une pointe de dédain dans la voix.

« De qui...parlez-vous...je ». Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de japonais, ce dernier ne comprenant que trop où voulait en venir le Mad.

« Non…..laisse-le tranquille…….il n'y est pour rien…… »dit le nippon sur un ton faible et suppliant.

« Pas question, il a ruiné des années de travaux, tu étais parfait et tu dois le rester !! » tonna J de rage.

Depuis le temps qu'ils parlaient, la drogue avait commencé à se dissiper, et Heero tentait maintenant, discrètement, de détacher un de ses bras qui était sanglé à la table. Mais J, ayant prévu le réaction de son élève pris le flacon qui se trouvait près de lui et versa un peu de son contenu sur une gaze.

« Mais qu'est-ce…..humphhh…… »

J appliqua la gaze sur le visage du pilote 01. Heero tenta de se débattre mais en vain, la dernière chose qu'il vu fut un corps inerte allongé sur une table d'autopsie près de la sienne, puis il sombra en ayant une dernière pensée pour Duo.

_Duo je t'……………_

##############(changement de lieu)

Le lendemain, Duo fut le premier levé, ce qui était un miracle, car d'habitude, il n'émergeait de son sommeil que vers les 11h voir les 12h. En se levant, il avait mis quelques minutes à se rendre compte que son coéquipier n'était pas dans la chambre, et ce depuis le soir d'avant. Une grande vague de détresse la submergea, pour lui, tout ceci était sa faute, Heero avait disparut à cause de lui et maintenant, il s'en mordait largement les doigts. Tout à sa réflexion, il n'entendit pas Quatre l'approcher, et fit un bond vertigineux lorsque ce dernier lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule. Remettant rapidement son masque de joker :

« Quat-chan !!! faut prévenir quand t'arrive, j'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! » dit Duo sur un ton qui se voulait plaisantant.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas te surprendre » répondit l'arabe qui n'était pas dupe face à l'attitude de son ami « dis moi tu es levé depuis longtemps ? »

« Non pas trop, de toute façon j'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, alors que je sois dans un lit ou debout, ça change pas grand chose »

(saut temporel)

Après toute une matinée de recherche et d'attente, notre japonais national n'était toujours pas rentrer, et l'atmosphère dans la planque devenait vraiment pesante.

« C'est pas possible, il a quand même pas disparut de la galaxie !!! » dit l'américain en explosant son laptop contre un mur. Le pauvre laptop éclata contre le mur avant de retombé en une pluie de composant sur le sol.

« Duo, c'est pas en détruisant notre matériel de recherche que tu feras avancer les choses » dit calmement Trowa.

« Je sais mais j'en ai plus que marre de tourner en rond, ça fait des heures qu'on est au point mort et rien ne nous fera avancer !!!! »

« Maxwell, je te comprends mais on doit quand même tout faire pour le retrouver, et si tu nous ralenti comme ça on n'arrivera à rien » déclara Wu Fei d'un ton neutre.

Tout à leur travail, il ne vire pas la silhouette dans l'entrée. Une voix grave les sortit tout les 4 de leur exploration.

« Vous cherchez quoi exactement » avança une voix froide.

A Suivre

Bon je sais c'est n peu sadique de s'arrêter là, mais à votre avis, est-ce que ça mérite une review ? Est-ce que vous voulez une suite ? Moi je trouve ça plutôt nul mais bon on sait jamais si il y a des personnes assez folles pour trouver cette histoire intéressante. Donc comme dab, j'accepte tout, les compliments, les critiques, mais le tout doit être constructifs et pas insultant. Ou si vous voulez m'insulter laisser moi votre mail que je vous réponde. Bref Shinigamie Yui

et euh bientôt.


End file.
